Freedom, What is it?
by Threepink
Summary: If that was freedom, a simple stroll inside a garden locked inside his castle, once a year, she was sure she didn't know what is.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I guess I own the birds.

Sam Manson gave a soft smile, her lips curving upwards in a position that hadn't been used in years. Her lips felt slightly out of place as she had stopped giving that expression since… the ghost war. Shaking her head, she turned to look at the feathered creature that caused her to smile in the first place.

A lovely bird, a petite raven with soft, cloud like feathers that brushed against her pale skin as it hopped happily on her outstretched hand. Its amethyst eyes, tiny yet resembling pools of pure enchantment, stared right into hers and she gave a small chuckle.

Beautiful princesses were the ones who were to receive birds, lovely snow white birds that perched happily on their hands. Sam knew she wasn't a princess, no matter what he had told her. A princess was one that was born into royalty, and as one would say, have blue blood.

He had bitten her many times for his own twisted, sick pleasure, and she just opened her eyes enough to see she had red blood. Not blue blood. And she had been reminded of that fact many, many times. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the bird lightly pecked her finger, as if to tell her it was still there.

Lifting her other hand, she gently brushed the top of the graceful animal's head and gave a sorrowful sigh. Sam was sure she would most likely never see the bird again, as he had granted her just one day in the palace gardens because she wished to go outside on her birthday.

She doesn't even remember when is her birthday, and was surprised that he even remembered. The Goth gave the raven an envious look. It must be nice to be able to fly about, whenever and wherever they want to. Escape from any torturous place, such as the place she was staying in now.

Deciding to continue her stroll, she gently placed the purple-eyed creature onto her shoulder and walked silently along the garden path. The velvety petals seemed to be following her every step as they swayed gently in the cold autumn breeze. She gave a slight shudder.

He had warned her to wear a cloak to prepare for the cold weather, even though most of the time he was ruthless to her, but she liked to infuriate him. So she hadn't taken a cloak. She wouldn't even have taken a cloak, as she was so excited to finally go out.

Then, she heard the bird give a hollow tweet, gazing up into the sky with unhappiness and Sam, following the animal's gaze, saw that it was looking at the happy birds flying around and enjoying life. She gave a confused look to the bird, and raised her shoulder slightly, as if gesturing for it to fly away, to join its friends.

The bird gave her a look of… understanding? She wasn't certain, but she felt like that was the type of look it gave. The raven raised a wing. The wing had a hole. Gasping, she immediately cupped the creature in her palms and laid it down on the conveniently nearby mahogany bench.

Pulling p the bird's wing, not too high to hurt the feathered animal, but just enough to see the severe injury, she looked sadly at the bird. The wing was too damaged and its condition was beyond repair.

Slowly stroking the bird's head, they both looked at the sky longingly. Perhaps the bird really _did _give a look of understanding, a look saying that its freedom was devastatingly ripped away from it. At least the animal did not have some crazy, psychopathic ghost king that loves her, and showing his love by trapping her in a dark castle that to her, truly resembled prison.

Right on cue, another bird approached on the scene. A ghost bird. Whatever the thing was, it's very presence caused Sam's new only friend to start giving a high, shrieking sound, and struggled to fly away, but to no avail. The ghost bird went closer to the raven, and then it began to give a purr, and nuzzled up to the raven.

As it was so close, Sam could see it clearly. Its eyes were a haunting shade of green, resembling… him. Its feathers had a white tip at the ends, and the rest of its body was sleek black. It gave an uncomfortable aura, and it made her back away to get farther away from it.

Giving another ear-shattering cry, the raven flapped its wings right in front of the ghosts bird's face, and cowered away from the otherworldly bird. The furious bird screeched, but made no move to hurt the raven. Piecing one to another, she realized that the horrid hole, the destroyer of all freedom must have been the ghost birds doing.

"Hello, pet." Sam whipped her head around, her ebony hair following her. "Missed me?"

She pointed at the terrified raven and the ghost bird obviously attracted to it. "Can't you do something about the ghost animal, please?"

"That's my new pet." Whistling for the paranormal animal, it reluctantly gave one last loving glare at the raven before flying and perching on the phantom's shoulder. "I'm not going to stop whatever love life between them blossoming. After all they're just like us."

Sam nodded her head, and looked at the still petrified normal bird. "Yeah." Then she scooped up the creature before tucking it safely into the spacious pocket of her dress, causing the ghost bird to glare at her.

"Hmm. I guess you could keep a pet." The phantom king known as Danny Phantom, wrapped his hands around the girl's waist, causing her to squirm in discomfort. "Now… had you have fun today, with your so called 'freedom'?"

If that was called freedom, she was sure she didn't know what is.

A\N: According to some website, birds purr. Anyways, hope you liked this very bird-centered fic. If you have any ideas in the Evil Danny and Normal Sam Universe, tell me. I am running out on ideas. I have become a bird-brain(pun intended).


End file.
